1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mailboxes, and more particularly to a mailbox that is designed to withstand the impact from snow, slush, ice and water thrown from a plowblade when streets are being cleaned in the winter time, as well as impact from vandalism.
2. Description of Related Art and Comments Re Comparison the Invention
Below are comparisons and opinions to some mailbox patents found in a patentability search for the spin post and protective shield: